1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new branched hose construction and to a new hose unit therefor as well as to a new method of making such a new branched hose construction and to a new method of making such a new hose unit.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a branched hose construction comprising a first tubular hose unit having opposite ends and having a tubular branch extending outwardly therefrom intermediate the opposite ends and having a free end means, a second tubular hose unit having a free end means telescoped with the free end means of the tubular branch, and fastening means interconnecting the telescoped free end means together. For example, see the U.S. patent to Meadows et al, No. 4,648,628.
Also see the U.S. patent to Traner et al, No. 4,997,213 for another branched hose arrangement.
Also see the U.S. patent to Bartholomew, No. 5,002,315; the U.S. patent to Case et al, No. 4,753,458 and the U.S. patent to Heren, No. 4,856,823 for quick connect/disconnect structure for interconnecting together a pair of fluid conduits.